


High and Tight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-13-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	High and Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-13-09

Brad shows up at camp with his hair halfway down his neck and his bangs hanging in his face. Poke starts laughing when he sees him and pretty soon the news is all around Pendleton. Marines are worse than teenagers when it comes to juicy gossip and Brad Colbert, the motherfucking Iceman, looking like some pre-boot camp rookie is the best thing to roll down the wires since someone heard (mistakenly) that Captain American had, as Walt put it in comic book terms, fallen on his shield.

Brad ignores everyone magnificently, but he's had more practice than most with Person as his RTO. He doesn't pay attention to anything except toweling off after his shower until Nate's managed to get everyone cleared out of the room and is leaning against the wall. Brad turns his head, his expression unreadable.

"Letting yourself go, Sergeant?"

"I've been on leave, sir." Brad straightens up, the towel barely hanging around his hips, the end tucked in to the waist, leaving a slit that reveals a significant amount of Brad's thigh. "Don't worry. I'll be back to regulation by the time I'm on the clock."

"I think your reputation as a hippie-loving, pot-smoking, butt-fucking, country music listening liberal is currently being spread across Pendleton. The boys don't know how to handle you looking..."

"Looking?" Brad lets the word hang in the air, watching Nate as he leans forward, foot on the bench and tugs off the towel and dries his leg.

"Looking like that."

"Like what?" He straightens up and, with a towel, Brad is pretty much the perfect specimen of manhood. Without it, there's no question.

"Like you're not some bad-ass Marine."

"Because the hair's not high and tight?" Brad smirks and hangs his towel over the edge of his locker. His black briefs stand out darkly even against his tan. "That makes me not a Marine?"

"No. It just makes you more...real." Nate shrugs, watching Brad's body as he covers it up with fatigues and a t-shirt.

Brad grabs his boots and walks over to Nate, looking him straight in the eye. "Trust me, sir." He leans in and his breath fans over Nate's mouth, his blond hair falling against Nate's cheek. "I'm very, very real."


End file.
